Repossession
by Digigumi
Summary: Miss Neon is feeling strangely agitated towards Kurapika's action. What could be the cause of this?


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Repossession

It was around the middle of June when Kurapika snapped at Neon due to her unbearable attitude. Talking nonsense because it was 'her time of month', Neon insulted his daily actions without any fathomable cause. Then came the subject that made the conjurer snap; "Hah I once read a stupid book about the scarlet eyes and you're personality is very much similar like those deceased and extinct Kurtas! Good thing you're not one, or I'll have daddy make someone gauge your eyes out!"

The sensitive hero of this story shouted improper words to his boss.  
Aghast, Neon shouted more improper words back at him.

Seconds passed and improper words turned to improper subjects such as Kurapika's preferred sex orientation, in which, Neon said he lost his virginity to a man in weird clown clothes.

The Kurta gentleman wan no longer a gentleman when he ranted about Neon's intelligence. Almost discriminative to the female gender, a couple of high leveled words of insults later, Kurapika realized how Neon's face turned to both surprised and amazed.

She's staring at his Scarlet Eyes.

Like a child abusing Santa Claus that wants to get every present on Christmas Eve, Neon gripped both of Kurapika's shoulder and pinned him down to the floor.

When they were both down, Neon started to turn far from normal. The abnormality of her strength was complimented with dark hollow eyes and a silent aura.

She was definitely possessed.

Wiggling her fingers while still pinning him down like a perverted pedophile, Neon started to smile. Despite Kurapika feeling heavily crushed, hurting Neon would be something inexecutable.

"Miss Neon you're possessed! Snap out of it!" cried Kurapika.

When she was about to plunge her perfectly neat pedicured and sharp nails to his left eye, with a small feeling of relief Kurapika saw Basho burst the large doors opened with Senritsu behind him.

The muscular bodyguard ran towards Neon and tried to pull her off from Kurapika. His efforts were futile because Neon's possessed state made her stronger than any Hunter Basho knew.

"Senritsu, play your flute now!"

Sweet melodies echoed through Neon's ears; she was no longer in a state of possession.

ooo

Everything was now calm and Neon slept peacefully on a red velvet couch.

Kurapika sighed and turned to the two bodyguards, "I need some explanation. What happened before was something all new and yet you too seem to know how to handle her."

Basho shrugged his shoulders then started to explain to Kurapika, "first of all it's not something new. Remember how well and not surprised Light Nostrade received the news that Neon's Nen ability to tell fortunes was stolen? Well, that has happened before by another Nen user when she was around 8 or 9 years old. The Nen user who stole Neon's ability did have her powers, and yet he did not steal or possibly could _not_ steal her _main _ability which is becoming a medium. Neon's main ability as a medium allows her to use a deceased Nen user's power without any limitations although it is quite uncontrollable."

"And so that's why she enjoys collecting body parts", Kurapika ended.

"Yes and no," answered Senritsu. "It's also possible for a Nen spirit to linger around other people then posses Miss Neon after realizing that she is capable for being a medium. It's almost like spirits are queuing outside Miss Neon's door to her body."

"Does that mean she'll be controlled by the spirit from now?"

"Fortunately her state of possession starts by her own will. Although in some rare cases, a burst of emotion triggers the possession. The good thing is she's capable of ending the state by herself."

Basho was definitely smirking to mock Kurapika, "If she wants to."

ooo

At dinner time, Neon felt strangely more agitated with Kurapika's presence. She couldn't stand to see him walk, talk, nor breathe. It's as if she developed Misophonia towards the androgynous bodyguard.

"Tell me why am I stuck with you again?"

"Because everyone else is too occupied and busy to watch you eat. I'm here because I had no other choice."

"Go to hell."

It was those words that made Kurapika realized which spirit possessed Neon.

THE END


End file.
